Michael Pointer (Earth-616)
; Omega Flight | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed brother (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alcatraz Island | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Canadian operative, Former post office worker; various | Education = | Origin = Mutant who absorbed the gestalt being that emerged from the energy mass created by the released energy following the Scarlet Witch's depowering of most of the mutant population. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Steve McNiven | First = New Avengers #16 | Quotation = That man's no hero, but he'll make a hell of a warden. | Speaker = Norman Osborn | HistoryText = Collective Michael Pointer was a mutant who used to work as postman and didn't know he was a mutant. At M-Day Michael absorbed the gestalt being that emerged from the energy mass created by the released energy following the Scarlet Witch's depowering of most of the mutant population. The energy mass arrived on Earth near the North Pole. A S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy observed a humanoid form but were unable to make sense of the energy readings. It turned and easily destroyed the convoy. As it approached the Alaskan border, SHIELD went on high alert. Alpha Flight was sent in to stop the being. All members were presumed dead from the resulting confrontation. It continued to head towards the US border. Despite Maria Hill's reluctance, the New Avengers were dispatched to stop it. Ms. Marvel and the Young Avengers were contacted to help, and Captain America asked that agent Daisy Johnson be notified. Iron Man attempted to make contact with the Collective. It mentioned the name Micheal--records showed a postal worker named Michael Pointer had been caught up in its arrival on US soil. Ms. Marvel suddenly engaged the being, absorbing massive amounts of energy in the process to the point where she resembled her Binary persona. After continuing to battle the being, she explained it was composed of multiple signatures, all attempting to overwhelm her. The Collective then attacked Iron Man with magnetism. Sentry arrived and was able to knock it into orbit. They continued their battle in space. Iron Man was able to regroup with the help of Captain America and went to assist the Sentry. Analysis by Spider-Man (Peter Parker) and Vision determined the energy signatures match those of mutants depowered by the Scarlet Witch. This revelation came at a cost, as SHIELD was able to learn about the House of M incident due to its Psi-Corps listening in on Spider-Man's conversation to Iron Man. Based on their readings, SHIELD recommended Iron Man and Sentry disengage. The Collective returned to Earth and landed in Genosha. Upon finding Magneto, it attempted to transfer itself over to him. Magneto addressed it as Xorn. It seemed the gestalt was looking for the proper host. Several of the victims of the Wild Sentinels attack were reanimated to attack the New Avengers. Magneto was attacked by Daisy Johnson, leaving him in a comatose state. The Sentry, Ms. Marvel, and Iron Man contained the Collective's energies. The energy was dispersed into the sun. Michael and Magnus were placed into SHIELD custody. However, the transport carrying Magneto mysteriously exploded. No signs of his body were found. Omega Flight Michael was examined by Mister Fantastic and interrogated by SHIELD agents. He had apparently been appointed as Guardian to make up for his destruction of Alpha Flight. Dark X-Men Emma Frost recruited Michael to be on her team of X-Men working for Norman Osborn. Norman helped get Michael on the team by manipulating him to think he needed to make up for the deaths he had caused in Canada. Michael's new suit was changed to remove the reference to the Guardian, one of the heroes he had inadvertently slain . Dark Beast created a device to siphon powers from mutants into Weapon Omega that Michael ultimately developed an addiction to. After the reshuffle of Osborn's X-Men, the power ups began deeply effecting Pointer's psyche. The remnants of the personalities of the mutants he had been draining energy from seeped into his mind. Pointer later experienced nightmares of the mutants he had adsorbed taunting him. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning After the downfall of Norman Osborn, Omega and Mimic went underground. Michael tried to kick off his addiction and Mimic tried to help him by letting him feed on his power that he mimicked. That didn't help and it made him ill due Mimic not being a mutant, so Mimic took him to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning so Beast could help him. When they arrived, Mimic asked Beast to help Michael but the energy of the mutants in the school drove Michael crazy and he almost hurt some student. He was stopped by Chamber and calmed down by Marvel Girl (Rachel Grey). After taking him to the basement lab, the team found out that feeding on Mimic' artificial mutant power changed Michael and feeding on the energy of so many real mutants sparked a reaction with energies inside him hat would release explosively, killing Michael and everyone around him. Michael told them he was willing to die and all they had to to was lock him inside a vault and let him explode but Rouge talked him out of it. The team tried out Mimic's suggestion to divide Omega's powers between Rouge and Mimic after he copied Rouge's power. However, this attempt backfired, as Omega's energy became self-sustaining and instead of dividing it, Rouge and Mimic replicated it which meant instead of having one bomb now they had three bombs. | Powers = Michael Pointer is a mutant with the ability to absorb the energy of other mutants and blast mutant energy. As the Collective, he contained the inherent power of almost every mutant on the planet. His power was greatly increased due to absorbing the energy signatures of the depowered mutants. The full capabilities of the Collective/Omega are unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = He currently wears a suit designed to help him control his power. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Xorn consciousness apparently was the dominant energy within the Collective. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Omega Flight members Category:Dark X-Men members Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Sega - Captain America